Kindred Spirits
by wrestlingfanfictiongirl24
Summary: Velvet Sky is a mafia daughter, focused on someone who she can't get off of her mind. The one and only Kenny Omega. The only problem is that Kenny is a wrestler and part time gangster. Other complications involve, Velvet's boyfriend Jay White. The one person that her father approves of; He's abusive towards her. Kenny is her kindred spirit, but will she ever truly know?
1. Battle Brewing

The Elite was one of the biggest factions in New Japan, the members were also part time gangsters. Kenny Omega, Matt and Nick Jackson, Adam Page and Cody all decided to make extra money; they were hired by a mobster to put out hits and other vigilante missions. They still wrestled but they've done it before, the side jobs. Tonight was no exceptions, except one problem the Bullet Club had their own business with the Elite. They were facing the OG Bullet Club tonight but they had the girl in their corner. Velvet Sky, she was the one girl who could either be your nightmare or your daydream. She was the girlfriend of Jay White, and she followed him with the guys to the ring. The match was going on, somehow she had gotten involved; kissing Kenny in the process. Jay was able to pin Kenny giving the Club the win tonight; Velvet smirked when she joined the guys in the ring for the celebration.

After the match, Velvet followed Jay and the Club to the back where Jay was spotted giving an interview after the match. "Listen here, Elite. You think you have won the battle, but this is far from over!" Pushing the camera away from his view, wanting a private moment for his group. Taking Velvet to the back while she looked over at Jay, watching him belittle her. "What the hell was that?!" She got closer to him before he ordered her to the locker room. "We'll talk later, now go!" Velvet decided to turn around to the locker room; but then she decided to stay and hear the conversation. "So the Elite has decided to the war tonight but we need to finish." She could hear about them plotting tonight or the next few days. "We need to find where the hideout is located and then we can figure out the details later.

Jay didn't know that someone was listening, but he decided to go on with the plan. "Once we find out where the location is, then we can move into the next phase of our plan." Velvet couldn't believe the amount of information she was listening in on; she remembered her father approving Jay for the relationship, but she also had to wonder if she was going to marry him. "Vel wants me to prove myself, besides her father wants us to get married." She had to figure out if Jay was marrying her for the money, power or something else. He heard a noise, but he shook it off. "Anyways her father knows that the Elite is in his way; especially in his every day operations.

Velvet was still thinking about if her father knew everything, when she suddenly felt herself bumping into something; Jay heard the noise seeing what it was if it was someone spying on them. "Come out! Show your face!" When Velvet decided to move from the wall and locker room door, Jay immediately was furious with her. "Velvet, what did we talk about when it came to eavesdropping?" Velvet was scared when she saw his temper, but she kept her back against the wall. "Answer the fucking question!" Slapping her face, Jay knew that it would make her respond the way he wants her to; "Yes or no, did you not overhear our plan?" Velvet had her eyes still on Jay. "You know I can tell your daddy about fucking someone else while we've been together." Velvet continued to stay on the wall, looking blankly and just cold on him.

Jay just shoved her even more into the wall, his hand moving up her neck to her face. He just was watching her every moment or move. Jay immediately grabbed her face while he kept talking to her, Velvet completely kept her guard up to him. "If I ever catch you eavesdropping again, you won't like the consequences." She immediately felt herself in her head for a moment. Suddenly she found herself with in the confines of the locker room, all alone. Velvet felt the tears on her face, not even looking at the door. Somehow she never thought Jay would be the type to put his hands on her. When the knock on the door came; she wiped her tears as she went to the door. Kenny Omega was the last person she was wondering why he came back here. When the door opened up, she saw him standing at the door. "So what did you want?" Coming inside as he looked over at Velvet; "So you mind telling me what was that all about?" Getting defensive right away, she went back into her wrestling persona. "Just doing what my boyfriend asked me to do. Besides I bet you enjoyed the kiss huh?" Velvet kept her eyes on him while Kenny decided not to leave and folded his arms in front of her. "I think you enjoy the attention and that kiss wasn't even that hot anyways." Her eyes were taken aback by his comments. "Hm, we shall see what happens the next time my boyfriend comes around?"

Before Kenny could answer, Jay walked in with a smug look on his face. "Well, well if isn't the loser Kenny Omega. Where is your loser of a club?" He immediately started to tense up slightly. "Why don't you do all your fighting in the ring or better yet in the street. You know we carry weapons in case of a gun fight?" Jay showed his gun in his holster. "You sure you want to go then by all means let's take it to the streets." Kenny was willing to go now but then again he didn't have his crew nor his weapons. "Then let's settle it tomorrow out in the open; be prepared to bring all the club." Jay looked back at Velvet with a disgusted look on his face. "Come on Velvet!" She left with him as she turned back to look over at Kenny.

He shook his head as she looked over before she finally left with Jay. The rest of the Elite crew decided to come outside to check up on Kenny. "Okay, what is this all about?" Nick looked over at Kenny who was still confused. "Nothing… just had Velvet Sky's boyfriend come over to threaten us to a gun fight tomorrow." Matt and Nick were stunned, Adam Page decided to come over when he heard what was going on. Being the calm and collected person he was, "You know what we have to do when they come back." Kenny was more prepared to battle. "We'll be ready." He had his knife in his hand before he put it away; Matt and Nick stood behind him. "You know we've got your back."


	2. Are You Game?

Velvet followed behind Jay and the Bullet club, as she was being dragged. "What the fuck did I tell you about flirting with the enemy?" Looking over at him while keeping herself close from crying. "I didn't approach him, he approached me." She felt Jay grab her arm as she was closer to him. "Give us some privacy…" He ordered seeing the others leave; he then pushed Velvet against the wall. "You think it's funny to play fucking games?" Velvet moved from the door as she then was pushed back against it. "I didn't tell you to move…" Hearing the knock on the door again, while she was still pressed against it. "Boss, we got something to do." Jay looked over at her, as she then decided to grab her face with his hand. "If I ever catch you with Omega again… Velvet you will be in some serious trouble." She was pushed back onto the door again when she sat down on the floor. Velvet grabbed her phone as she decided to call a friend, "Yeah it's Velvet. Listen can you do me a favor and spy on Jay? My father will know nothing about this." She got some reassurance as she hung up while deciding to go out; she texted Angelina and Mandy; she was definitely willing to have fun at the expense of Jay. She knew what he had up his sleeve. Getting ready when she had on a sexy black dress and her spiked high heels. Jay gave her such a little smirk, "So you going out with Angelina and Mandy tonight?" Getting up while she felt him grabbing her by the wrist, as she was struggling for him to let her go. "Really Jay, you're going to do this now?" Allowing herself to release her wrist and looking back at all of the guys. "Velvet you know the rules here… if I ever catch you with Omega again there will be hell to pay." Velvet shook her head as she then texted Mandy to let her know she was on her way.

She had her driver pick up both Angelina and Mandy before they headed to their favorite spot. "So I don't get why Jay is so aggressive with you…" Mandy had a look of concern on her face; Angelina was her best friend and she knew Velvet better than anyone. "Look all I know is Jay works for my father and I've always been daddy's girl; Jay puts up a front with my dad." The girls shook their head; twenty minutes later they arrived at the club, the bouncer immediately noticed them. "Good evening, come on in." Velvet and her ladies walked inside seeing how busy it was, as she somehow looked around. "Come on girls, we need to make a lap around this place." Finding her favorite VIP spot, they ordered drinks and were watching everyone dance. Suddenly Kenny waltzed in the door, seeing him with a suit on; she got up as she decided to give him a piece of her mind. She folded her arms slightly, while her eyes were full of disgust and anger. "Well, what a surprise… what are you doing here?" Kenny gave her a look as to wondering why he was being given the third degree.

"If you truly must know, Ms. Sky; Hangman and I decided to come out for a good time." Velvet somehow wasn't buying it, but somehow she saw Page sitting over in their spot across the club. "So you know, I was fraternizing with the enemy the other night." He chuckled and shook his head, "Velvet…. Velvet… Velvet. We are not the enemies, if it wasn't for your bonehead of a boyfriend who started this vendetta against us then we wouldn't have an issue. She wasn't buying this bullshit of a story. "You know exactly who Jay works for; but hey if you want to get into a violent gun fight with Bullet Club…. Good luck and goodnight." Just as Velvet was about to leave, Kenny grabbed her by the arm. "You have no idea who you are fucking with here, if you must truly know what is going on; Matt and Nick are just waiting for my orders to make sure Jay and his boys won't see us coming." Velvet turned around as she found herself closer to him, as she somehow had to dance with someone. "You think I know nothing about mafia ins and outs, you're barking up the wrong tree." Kenny smugly moved closer to her for a moment. "Definitely not the woman I met the other night. But hey if you can handle a dance then follow me."

Meanwhile back at the Bullet Club hideout, Jay found himself truly upset and pissed, it was because he didn't have Omega's head on a silver platter for Salvatore. "So Jay, how are you going to figure out the next step? Surely we have our reasons that Kenny will want the war to commence." Jay got up while she then heard his phone going off, as he looked at the number. The private number was for them, "I've got a plan. Give me time because I know if anything Velvet can talk to me, besides we all know she is working for me and is completely loyal." Suddenly Tama heard a noise at the back door, but he waited for the person to come out of where he was hiding. Immediately Jay grabbed his weapon as he had it drawn, "Come out with your fucking weapons!" Tama and the rest of them had their guns in hand, as it was then Salvatore came in; Jay put his weapon away and so did the others. "Jamie where is my daughter?" Salvatore was waiting to talk to her, because he comes once in a while to check on her; Jay immediately remembered where she was, but before he could get a word out...Salvatore took him by the collar. "Don't you ever fucking put your weapon out to me again, you understand?" Jay and everyone else nodded, as he told him where Velvet was; "She went out with Angelina and Mandy to the club." Salvatore figured that would be the one place she would go when things got bad. "Tell her to call me when she gets a chance." He nodded again, sighing in relief before telling Salvatore goodbye.


End file.
